digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon
Beelzemon Beelzemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Beelzebub. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to command the many Demon Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It possesses its favorite shotgun "Berenjena" ( ), and rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth". Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/beelzebumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Beelzebumon] Digimon Tamers Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon digivolves from Mummymon. Post-game, the DemiMeramon in Area 12 will have a Beelzemon in its party when it fights. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS After beating the Seven Great Demon Lord, any Infermon can digivolve into him. Digimon World 3 Beelzemon appears in the opening, riding the Behemoth and digivolving to Beelzemon Blast Mode. He can also be obtained by merging MaloMyotismon lv 40 and Gallantmon lv 40. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk He is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Mummymon and Matadormon. The only one digimon has to be level 62 or higher, an attack of 370+, and Impmon as an ally. Digimon RPG Online Beelzemon is obtainable by reaching lvl 41 with Impmon. He has a stat build of 4,4,0,0 which makes him difficult to train past Ultimate; he gets more difficult to train after lvl 41 because of his low defense. Attacks *'Darkness Claw': Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact': Rapidly fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot' Attacks in Digimon Tamers * : Makuramon's attack. Variations / Subspecies * Beelzemon Blast Mode * Beelzemon X Beelzemon Blast Mode Beelzemon Blast Mode is the mode-change of Beelzemon. In this form, he is winged and his eyes are green instead of red. Also, several parts of his clothes turn light Grey. He has the Positron Cannon on his right arm. He can also use Berenjena shotguns. In some Bandai materials, he may be known as Beelzemon Bluster Mode. Digimon Tamers Digimon World 3 Beelzemon Blast Mode is seen in the opening, fighting Gallantmon. He can be obtained by raising Gallantmon and MaloMyotismon to Lv40. It is also avaliable as a black Mega Digimon card with 51/51. Digital Monster D-Project Beelzemon Blast Mode is a DNA Digivolution which will occur between a Beelzemon or Apocalymon and a VenomMyotismon or Diaboromon randomly during battle. He will attack one enemy at random. Digimon Rumble Arena Beelzemon Blast Mode can be unlocked by beating the game as Impmon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Beelzemon Blast Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Beelzemon and BanchoLeomon. He is also a member of Gaia Origin, and his scan data can be obtained after defeating the group in Dusk. Attacks * Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare): Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it to create a giant energy beam. * Corona Blaster (Death Slinger): Fires a powerful energy blast from his cannon. Attacks in Digimon Tamers * : Absorbed from Leomon, he used it only when he was trying to rescue Jeri from the D-Reaper, after his cannons were destroyed by D-Reaper. Variations / Subspecies * Beelzemon Beelzemon X Beelzemon X is a Beelzemon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon World 4 Beelzemon X can be unlocked by completing the Item Road quest in Hard Mode Or by beating captive dungeon with 1HP. Attacks * Double Impact: Rapidly fires his two Berenjena shotguns. * Darkness Claw: Attacks enemies using his claws. Variations / Subspecies * Beelzemon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Demon Lord Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Featured Articles